


Okay, Picture This...

by bgltlena



Series: Grey's Oneshots [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona thought she did the right thing by sending Callie to New York to be with Penny, but holy shit does she feel broken. She can't eat, she can't sleep, it's like a part of her is missing that she can't function without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Picture This...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Callie got TWO MINUTES of screen time in her last episode and I am not okay so I'm fixing it. Also apparently I don't actually share a name with Jo Wilson. Damn.

What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since Callie left for New York, I can't eat, sleep, or really even function like a proper human. But why? It can't be because of Callie, I'm the one who bought her the damn plane tickets! And Sofia's back home, even though she's at Meredith's tonight...

So what is it?

I've taken some time off from work. If I go to work like this, and try to actually operate on someone? I'll make mistakes, and lots of them.

I walk into my kitchen sullenly, and dig in the freezer for my mint chocolate chip ice cream which seems to be the only thing my stomach will accept. So I grab it and head to the couch. I flip on the TV and plop down, ice cream and spoon in hand. The first channel is a news report about a missing plane. I wince, feeling a bit of phantom pain in my leg - well, where it used to be at least - and quickly change the channel. I skip several more channels before I finally give up and turn on _Orange Is the New Black_ on Netflix. I get through about half an episode of staring at Alex Vause before I hear a knock at the door. I let out a surprised yell of "Coming!" and get up off the couch, heading toward the door. I open it to see the last face I expected to see.

"Okay, picture this. I'm in New York and everything's great and I'm with Penny and the city is amazing and I have everything I think I wanted but I'm crying like constantly. And Penny finally asks me what's wrong, and I blurt out that I miss Seattle. I miss _you._ And she asks me if I love her and I say no. I just say it to her face. And so I packed up all of my things and I came back and here I am," Callie says. I stare at her in shock. She smiles. "You look really pretty."

I could slam the door in her face right now, just like she did to me when I came back from Malawi all those years ago, but I can't. I stare into those beautiful brown eyes and just breathe out "Calliope..." and lean in to smash my lips into hers. God, it's been so long since I've had this feeling. The feeling that everything is right in the world, that everything is going to be okay. I pull back from the kiss, and just look at her again before enveloping her into a hug.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave again."

"I don't plan on it. Ever."

And in that moment, I'm whole again.

I pull her into the apartment and over to the couch. She plops down and is about to pull me down on top of her when she jumps back up with a yelp. She turns around, and I burst out laughing seeing that the butt of her white pants is green. She sat in my ice cream.

"Dammit Arizona!" she exclaims, laughing. "Sit your food on the table, not the couch!"

I shrug unapologetically, still cracking up. Staring at the ice cream, I realize that - even though it's all over Callie's ass - it's not all that appetizing anymore. But then I realize that I'm hungry. Like, really hungry. Callie notices the awkward end to my laughter and gets a concerned look on her face.

"Arizona?"

"Can we go eat?"

"The butt of my pants is green."

I laugh again, then walk into my room and pull a box out of my closet. I look behind me to see Callie standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a box of some of your stuff that got mixed up with mine."

"Oh."

The box was full of mostly sweatpants, t-shirts, and underwear, but there were a few nicer things. I pull out a pair of jeans and hand it to her.

"Need underwear too?" I ask.

"Nope," she says. I raise an eyebrow at her. She smirks. "Didn't have any in the first place."

At that, she turns on her heel and walks into the bathroom, suggestively swinging her hips. As she closes the door behind her, she glances back and smirks again seeing that I was most definitely staring at her ass. I decide to also change into something nicer, seeing as I was literally wearing sweatpants and a hoodie which I now realize used to be Callie's. And to think she said I looked pretty. Ha! I put on a nicer shirt and a pair of jeans and decided to brush my hair. Just as I walk back into the living room, Callie comes out of the bathroom.

"Aw," she says, pouting. "I liked that you were wearing my hoodie. Where do you want to eat?" Callie asks.

I smile. "Literally anywhere."

"Well, what haven't you had lately?"

I stay pretty silent at that.

"Arizona, when is the last time you ate?"

"I was eating when you got here."

"Ice cream doesn't count."

"Then... Hmm, right after you left for New York."

"Arizona, that was two weeks ago!"

"Yeah I know."

At that, Callie pulls up my shirt.

"Hon, you look like you have lost 25 pounds," Callie exclaims, shocked.

I shrug. "I just wasn't hungry. But I am now."

She just cocks an eyebrow in that Callie Torres way, and reaches up to brush her thumb over my cheek just under my eye. "Have you been sleeping?"

"I've been trying to."

"Arizona!"

"I'm sorry! If you can't sleep, you can't sleep."

She sighs. "You know what this seems like to me?"

"What?"

"Depression."

"Why would I be depressed?"

"I don't know, but the symptoms match up."

"Huh. Let's just go eat."

Callie sighs and takes my hand.

"We still didn't decide where we're eating."

"Taco Bell."

"You haven't eaten in two weeks and you want Taco Bell?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Taco Bell it is."

We head out together, arm in arm. We get downstairs to the parking lot and Callie leads me toward a cherry red car in the back corner, a car I don't recognize.

"New car?" I ask, curious.

"Yeah, '69 Volkswagen. Beauty, ain't she?"

"It's nice."

"She."

"She's nice," I say, laughing.

"Hop in," she says, so I do, and we head to Taco Bell. We both order our usuals, and decide to head to Joe's to get something to drink with our meals. Once we arrive, Callie picks a table near the back and we go sit down after ordering our drinks.

"So how've you been?" I ask, honestly curious as to how her brief stay in New York had gone.

"I've been... Okay. Like I said earlier, New York is wonderful, I loved it and so did Sofia, but again, I was sad like constantly. Other than that I've been wonderful."

"Oh."

"How have you been?"

"Other than the not eating or sleeping? Pretty terrible. I took time off work, because I wasn't functioning like a proper human - much less a proper surgeon. I've watched all of _Orange Is the New Black_ and then I rewatched it."

"Of course you did," Callie says, laughing.

"Come on, Alex Vause is a babe."

"Yeah, I'm more of a Stella Carlin girl myself," Callie says, and that throws us into a whole conversation about the show. After ten minutes or so, our drinks run low.

"I'm gonna go get us some more to drink," I state simply, frustrated from Callie's blatant dislike of Alex Vause, making her laugh. When I'm up at the bar, I hear my name. Turning, I see Meredith sitting a few seats from where I was waiting for our drinks.

"Arizona! Is that who I think it is?" she asks excitedly.

"Um, that depends on who you think it is."

"Is Callie back from New York?"

"Yeah," I say, smiling. Meredith gasps.

"What?"

"You got heart eyes!"

"Did not!"

"You did! I haven't seen that look since..." she lets out a whistle. "a long time ago."

I sigh. "Shut up."

She grins. "Knew it!"

I shush her again, and the bartender hands me the drinks. Meredith smirks at me as I walk back toward the table, but I ignore her. Handing Callie her drink, I sit down.

"Okay, let's not talk about that show anymore," I say, smiling.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Well, you came back from New York, for me."

"Yeah," she says, smiling wide.

"What does that make us?"

"Hell, whatever you want that to make us. I'm in love with you, that's why I'm back. Arizona Robbins, I never stopped loving you, even for one second."

I grin from ear to ear. "That settles it then. We're together. Because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters."

Callie smiles at the reuse of my old speech, then leans across the table to kiss me.

Man, I'm glad I don't have to miss this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this like, super smutty, but idk. I like it how it is. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Hit me up with prompts on my twitter, @fuckingcalzona! Love you all! -Jo <3


End file.
